


Demon whispers. (Please Stop.)

by LaughingLizzie



Series: King Leo, voice of the ancient aliens. [1]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: Gen, Mental Disintegration, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, Violence, nobody will read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingLizzie/pseuds/LaughingLizzie
Summary: Tatsuya Sudou. King Leo. The name carries a dance in flames, when that flame gets put out all that remains, is a man revealing a past and present. An exploration before the voices, Tatsuya's life before the taint of insanity affected everything in his life. For better or worse.





	Demon whispers. (Please Stop.)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow!  
> You know who this character is? Okay I'm just kidding, but I'd had this idea on my mind for a while and I thought 'oh well better post it'. Because under all that cringe-worthy dialogue there might be something okay.

Staring at the uniform that hung up in front of him, the blue material caught his eye the symbol of his second year. Tatsuya Sudou wanted to curl up inwardly, he was a disappointment to his father, the tension was always present his father was always watching over him in that way he could always bring up his lonely nature in their rare conversations. His second year, Tatsuya began daydreaming a potential future that’ll never, happen actually having friends, people calling him by his actually name and having conversations with people outside his house and not over some store counter. Those were just daydreams though, nothing more. Everybody knew he was different and they all spread rumours about him, faceless people thinking they knew him, which seemed ridiculous, the only person that knew him was himself, which seemed sad the more he thought about it, at times it seemed that new bouts of unaware behaviours caught more people’s attention there were days when he felt the piercing stares of the other students that he felt like his class’s freak attraction.

His mind was silent for a few moments.

Tatsuya felt a twitch in his eyelid.

Seven sisters high. A nice-looking school, in a friendly looking neighbourhood with equally polite kids attending. That thought made Tatsuya chuckle.

 

  _The seven Pleiades set the frozen time free._

 

‘New school same bullshit.’ Tatsuya kept repeating that phrase to himself as he put on his uniform before quickly making his way to the kitchen and hopefully make something resembling a conversation with his father. Sure enough just as his fantastic luck would allow it his father was there staring down at him, almost like he was sitting around waiting for him instead of doing corrupt government things, like a normal person working for the government. Tatsuya looked at his father he even held himself like an official even outside of the office, making Tatsuya think they were in a formal conversation every time the attempt of conversation was made.

“First day?”

Was that… Words? A question? Better answer it then.

“Yeah.”

And that ended the entire conversation.

 

_Wild dance, shadowed festival, foreign song ensue._

 

Seven sisters, the clock tower loomed above him, Tatsuya stopped and took a deep breath and continued to make his way inside, being his second year, he knew his way around that typically meant hiding out the bathroom until making a direct dash to his class. His timing was impeccable that day with the bell ringing a couple of seconds after sitting down Tatsuya gave a silent sigh of relief he had avoided harassment for the morning anyway and with the bell the teacher soon followed, and a teacher usually gave out lessons to students.

Right? 

He felt his eyelid twitch again.

Tatsuya felt something stare at him, whether it was someone in the room he couldn’t be certain. The first lesson of the day had barely begun, and he was already tired physically and emotionally. Another silent day, sometimes he thought of himself as a flame, flickering alone caught up in a dance with the wind on the verge of flickering out, a soft whisper keeping it alight.

 _What’ll happen when that flame finally burns out?_ He thought quietly to himself. _It would be quiet_ he thought, nobody would care, he wasn’t a political figure like his father and that fear of wasting his life away was starting to feel like a reality. He could feel the cold stare of his father like he was creepily watching him over his desk.

 

_As flames of expiation light the heavens._

 

First days back are always terrible, no matter what social status or if you worked there, school is a terrible place. Having no one to confide in makes the day go by slower, the only retreat was inside one’s own mind, which was exactly what Tatsuya was doing.

“Sudou.”

His eyelid twitched, he guessed in surprise.

Was this the voice of his conscience, was he now of age to have one of those?

Reality quickly set back in for the teen as he saw a few eyes staring at him the rest were focused of their work, and there he was a million miles away unaware he was doing finger guns for no particular reason, using his powers of not at all recovering from awkward moments he got whatever work he needed and mumbled out some sort of apology. Some of the people who were staring at him snickered and others just rolled their eyes, his behaviours were already well known among the students and people still found him amusing, don’t they have friendship circles to maintain? Tatsuya always thought that behind every one of the large friend groups was an ancient cult that needed the blood of animals to maintain their popularity it seemed realistic.

He needed to focus. Already feeling drained of every emotion didn’t mean he couldn’t stop doing his school work, he really didn’t to stare up at his father’s face the disapproval clear in his eyes. He remembered the he outwardly called him a failure, what a lovely three hour crying session he had after that.

Time passed, not by any supernatural rate it just went by, and the lunch bell rang Tatsuya overheard students sigh in relief. Some days lunch brought around verbal harassments it was the first day back and everyone was tired, so Tatsuya was expecting to put up with everyone else’s exhaustion through their comments, it ended up today with being a thuggish looking classmate of his sitting on his desk, the malice was clear in his eyes wanting to cause more psychological harm than physical.

“Hey there! Ya freak how was your break? Setting fire to large open fields seems like something you’d do am I right?”

His head twitched to the side much to his annoyance Tatsuya hated when he twitched in front of his classmates it just gave them more ammo.

“N-n-n-n-n-no.” His stuttered ended more aggressively and after that he immediately bowed his head down in shame hoping that it’ll get the message across to him and he’d be left alone, but fantasy was very different than reality, so his hopes were crushed into a fine dust.

“Well whatever everybody already knows you’re the one most likely to become some kind of twisted serial killer.”

Gee how lovely it made him feel like he truly belonged.

Tatsuya was on the verge of tears, he needed to quickly say something to school to punk this guy.

“Sorry.” His voice quivered. He really was the toughest guy out there.

All that mumbled apology earned him was a scoff the thuggish student went back to his own group of friends. Tatsuya’s eyes followed him, the student talked with them some laughed at what he said others looked at Tatsuya, and he stared right back not concerned at the looks he received and not caring about what they thought about him.

The day passed along in the most boring fashion. Apart from the small thing that changed his life entirely, the day which everything acquired new meaning. Tatsuya as usual was pretending to do work while his mind wondered elsewhere, then he heard something it was a soft whisper amongst everything else something to clear out the void, something sounding fatherlier than his own and it only spoke a single word.

“Paradise.”

After that whisper Tatsuya quickly shot up afraid of being in trouble for the second time that day.

“What?”

His face flushed red, he’d asked that out loud, the desk next to him stared but other than that no one paid attention. Tatsuya gave his first and only genuine smile that day.

 

_The lions roars echoes far and wide._

 

Home sometimes felt more like a challenge than school. Having to deal with his father would probably put him in an early grave, the pressure was getting heavier and it was starting to weigh him down, some days he thought of himself as a forgotten child walking through the empty halls. No matter how long he lived nothing ever felt natural like instead of truly doing what he wanted he was forced to stay no matter how badly he wanted to leave. The conversations he had with his father was always awkward not just in the morning, it was like the father-son relationship was more on par with two strangers at a bus stop except for the fact one basically got paid for his public speaking, so it was an unfair advantage at least to Tatsuya anyway but then again, his father was just as awkward as he was when they were talking, it was just the fact that he held himself as a respectable figure in society which he was. Quickly snapping those thoughts shut Tatsuya decided to go and make himself some coffee. He had a love-hate thing with coffee, it cleared his head, but it made him more jittery and made him twitch even more, but he didn’t have to worry about zoning out so that was always helpful.

Tatsuya sat down at the table staring and the freshly brewed drink he felt more focused than before. Why didn’t he drink this in the morning? He looked around at his surroundings it was so familiar yet foreign at the same time, he was a stranger everywhere that was the best way to describe himself.

The coffee had worked almost immediately he felt his twitch coming up more frequently hopefully the liquid didn’t spill onto his clothes he could just set the cup down on the table, but Tatsuya honestly didn’t think about that at the time. Staring at the accumulated black mush at the bottom of his coffee mug, Tatsuya started wondering about what he could to occupy himself. The entire house was at his command, meaning he could probably hide his father’s cane then watch him scurry about and find it, that was always fun to do but he’d done it too many times so his father went to immediately blowing up at him, causing a screaming match with one raising their voice and the other mumbling in shame.

And it didn’t take much effort to guess which person was doing what.

He could always take the most expensive objects in the house and fake a break in. No that would really be a death sentence.

So Tatsuya sat and waited for something interesting to happen.


End file.
